


Your Diamond Hands (will be stacked with roses)

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Come Marking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My attempt at poetry for Raúl and Guti. For my Maire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Diamond Hands (will be stacked with roses)

His skin is the color of diamonds and milk and stars and ironic purity and he extends his hand, arm stretching out to reveal the palest skin of all, the softest of all underneath his arm and Raúl moves closer to run his nose there, the tenderness of it tickling Guti and he jerks and laughs, unaware of the power he has, the weight of his offering. Raúl perseveres and he parts his lips and sucks on his inner arm, the suction of it making Guti sink deeper into the bed, making his eyelashes heavy and his eyes midnight and his mouth curl up into a lazy, cat-contented smile. His fingers stroke down Raúl's shoulder as Raúl takes his kissing farther down Guti's arm, licking at his inner elbow and Guti purrs. He can see the candle dancing to a heady beat through his lashes and he wonders what scent Raúl has picked for tonight. When that mouth finds his wrist, he finally lets out a sound, a stuttered, hungry one.

"Do it."

"Not yet."

Guti sighs but he's not annoyed, he loves the wait and the build-up and he loves the devoutness of Raúl's mouth. He feels strong fingers link up around his other wrist like steel and he doesn't fight as it's pinned back against the headboard, trapped between thick wood and a powerful hand. He writhes as Raúl sucks at his pulse, as his fingers tighten around the other wrist and his fingers are starting to throb, to tingle from lack of blood. He licks his lips, abusing them between his teeth when he feels Raúl's teeth (hard as diamonds) against his wrist bone, gnawing as if he's contemplating breaking through skin to taste his flesh, to lick at his blood and suck the lovely marrow from his bones. His other hand is numb now and when he feels the first concentrated, full moon of bright heat burn into his skin instead of Raúl's mouth he cries out, held to the bed by Raúl's grip and so he just arches, nipples hard and goosebumped now. He feels the wax dry quickly and the scent of roses fills his nose and he moans, not given any warning when he feels another hot trail of wax pour up his arm, following the track of his veins up to his inner elbow and he's panting now, soft and rushed and his mouth is bright bright pink from lust and abuse. The sting disappears almost immediately and he feels Raúl's blunted fingernails peeling the wax from his skin and his mouth replaces the wax, soothing kisses over raw skin and Raúl releases his other wrist and blood pumps desperately back into his fingers and he's tingling all over, his pale body flushed with arousal.

"Beautiful."

Raúl's mouth finds his own and they kiss with lazy intensity, taking their time with it because they'd earned such a luxury long ago. When Raúl lifts up again, Guti's head eases back into the pillows and both of his wrists are hooked together now, trapped up against the headboard in an iron grip. He watches Raúl now as he holds the candle, as he turns it to gather more wax and the light haloes up around his face, up around his dark Botticelli curls and the carved lines of his nose and cherub mouth and his eyelashes are like spidery shadows on his dusky skin and he tips the candle and lets the wax pour onto Guti's chest, over one of his nipples and down over his ribs, the wax itself blood red and making the cream of Guti's skin all the more evident. He crushes his mouth against Guti's other nipple and sucks it up between his teeth and worries it there, the candle safely returned to the bedside table for now. The wax gets peeled off again and Raúl rubs his chest with his free hand, rubbing in the residual oil from the wax and his thumb is stroking Guti's delicate wrists that he's holding hostage against the wood, trapping him in just the way Guti likes, making him give up just enough control so that he feels quietly frantic, so that he feels revealed and stretched out and raw and he turns him over with one arm, twisting his wrists in his grasp and Guti arches up flawlessly, his ass shockingly full, his thighs thick and soft and Raúl steals down to lick and suck where the two meet, making Guti dig his knees into the mattress and lift his ass up to give Raúl more to kiss and bite and taste. Raúl lifts up, breathless and determined and he finds the candle and drips wax onto Guti's tailbone and it follows the sharp angle Guti has created with his body down the bumps of his spine, the burn of it making Guti arch even harder, making him shudder and his hand has disappeared now and he's gone, he's lost in it and they've both just realized that Raúl is no longer holding him down, that he's staying where he is out of pure want.

He drips thick drops of candlewax onto the (diamonds&milk&ironic purity) skin of Guti's ass and he's spread out now, legs parted, knees on opposite edges of the bed and he's dipped and curved and ready and Raúl is even more ready and he feeds his cock up into him as he pours wax over the vulnerable skin of Guti's back, letting it spill down his ribs and onto the black sheets (black to contrast Guti's body, an inky sky to his starry skin) and when he thrusts it moves Guti's body in the most delicious way, it pushes him into an even deeper curve and he has to put the candle down and just hold on tight, his grip slippery because the wax softens under his burning fingertips and Guti is burning hotter inside than he is outside and he's just as soft and infinitely more clutching and they collide with a loud impact, the smack of their skin a starved sound and Guti's hair is moving like wings up there, his soft body flexed like a cat's and his muscles move like water as strokes and rides and moans and moans and sighs. His voice gets higher and higher and he gets tighter and tighter and there's the quake of his voice and of his insides and Raúl rips himself out of him and they both mark white, Guti on the blackblack sheets and Raúl on Guti's skin, spraying over the blush from orgasm and the red of the wax and the candlelight wavers with the vibrations of their voices in the thick air and Raúl wrings out every drop, white on red, white on white.


End file.
